1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to automatic operation steps on a Human Interface Device, particularly automatic operation steps on a Human Interface Device for various USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash drives.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The practicability of multiple mobile devices which are popular with the general public is increased when all kinds of demands/services with respect to portable devices are created. In general, the products such as Internet advertising/marketing on mobile platforms, portable personal services and mobile payment have been available in lives of the masses.
In Internet advertising/marketing on mobile platforms, quick response codes extensively applied in mobile devices feature fast propagation and low cost, supporting automatic transmission of texts, digital content download, quick address link, identity authentication or business transaction.
The “quick address link” common in Internet marketing directs users to quickly link a website in which specific activities for marketing purposes are presented. The patents with respect to the quick address link are shown as follows:
TW 180839 disclosed a method for quick address (also known as Internet address) key-in based on a CCITT (International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee) keyboard which is taken as a main tool for key-in on an electronic product. The method comprises steps as follows: an input signal is received; data with respect to configurations of an Internet address in a database is read and displayed by referring to the input signal; a selection signal which was received corresponds to the data with respect to configurations of an Internet address; the data with respect to configurations of an Internet address is entered into an edit field with “Enter” pressed. According to the method, any prefix, infix or suffix string is freely added into or deleted from an Internet address in the database.
TW 201316193 disclosed an electronic device which is used in data transmissions between a local storage and a web server. The local storage is able to store Internet addresses for websites and data of web pages with respect to Internet addresses. The electronic device comprises: a display unit on which web pages are displayed; a communications unit by which the electronic device is connected to the web server for data transmissions between the electronic device and the web server and real-time update of web pages corresponding to an Internet address in the local storage; a processing unit which responds to and accesses commands for web pages corresponding to an Internet address in the local storage and loads the web pages to be displayed on the display unit.
TW 1256825 disclosed a method of fast login service on a mobile phone. In the method, a login mode which is available in a mobile phone immediately is able to promote service effect of mobile Internet with a user entering an IP address via numeric keys and pressing an entry key; the patent is characteristic of additional functions: a pre-stored string automatically linking another string; an IP address with prefix/infix/suffix strings by which a user can quickly login and access a website.
With advantages of fast propagation, quick response codes as mainstream technology are short of privacy and pertinence and have an extra problem of homogeneous marketing induced by low cost.
In virtue of problems mentioned previously, a good marketing method for pertinence and particularity should be provided to users for their better usage experience.